


When the Levee Breaks

by SimplyUndead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BoyxBoy, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Destiel Oneshot, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm not entirely sure what the hell I'm tagging but I'm having fun, Jock Dean, Kissing, Libraries, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Oneshot, Stand Alone, Young Dean Winchester, castiel - Freeform, just all around destiel, library kisses, music project, taking it slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyUndead/pseuds/SimplyUndead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean are paired for a project, but as the evening progresses, essays get put aside and something else is brought to their attention - their feelings.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Wow I'm shit at summaries. This was based on a dream I had and it's really cute so please read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Levee Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy! It's not the best, but I think it's pretty dang cute.

"I'll return shortly, mom. I'll be working at the library on a project with my partner." Castiel said before exiting his house. 

Of course he was going to the library. Of course he had a big project so soon in the year. And of course he got paired with Dean Winchester, football jock of the school. Complete eye candy to all, crushed on by many, including Castiel. But to his knowledge, those feelings weren't reciprocated. 

This was the first time they had communicated in all four years of their highschool experience. Actually, if you asked Castiel, he'd tell you he was certain that Dean wasn't even aware of his existence. Not that many people were.

Castiel was quiet. He preferred a good read over interaction almost all of the time. However, he wasn't a complete loner, he had a few friends. Charlie, Gabriel, and Kevin. That's all he needed.

As he continued to walk to the library, he pondered of how this could go: great, horrible. He wasn't sure which one. Dean wasn't known for being mean to people, even though he could and would beat someone up if needed. But, it's not like Dean and he were friends or even acquiantances, really; they'd never spoken until being paired for this project. And Castiel was both pleased and unamused with the set up.

He reached the library a few minutes earlier than the time they had arranged - one of his values being punctuality. Castiel walked up to the front desk and greeted the old librarian with a kind smile. They knew each other well, as Castiel came here often. They'd trade books and recommend new ones. Castiel loved to read.

"What can I do for you, young man?" She asked quietly, looking up from her book - one that Castiel himself had recommended. He smiled at that.

"I'm looking for a boy. We have a project to work on and I don't know if he already came in." Castiel spoke, his words soft and gentle.

"Well, people come in all the time, young man. D'you mind telling me what he looks like?" She mused, chuckling softly at Castiel. He blushed and nodded. 

He wouldn't even be asking if it wasn't for the fact that this particular library had three stories. Upstairs held the children's reading nook, which Castiel highly doubted where Dean was located. The main entrance held the classics, research, and adult books. And the basement area was where the young adult books were held, along with a few computers for the teenagers to play on. 

"Um, he has light brown hair. It's pretty short. Good build, I think and the greenest eyes you've ever seen." Castiel described, blushing as he realized that he sounded like a middle school girl with a silly crush. It's not his fault Dean's eyes were the greenest eyes that ever greened. It wasn't.

The librarian chuckled at him, but nodded and said, "Yeah, sweetie, he's down that way. Came in a few minutes ago." He nodded, mumbled a farewell, and made his way through the labyrinth of bookshelves to the area where the tables were set up.

"'Greenest eyes you've ever seen', huh?" Dean greeted as Castiel sat down, chuckling as he saw the boy blush. Castiel cursed under his breath, unaware that Dean had even heard him.

"You heard me?" Castiel asked in an embarrassed whisper. Dean laughed, a bit too loudly, as there was a rather loud cough from the front of the library.

"Well, it is a library, Cas. It's not particularly loud." Dean said, the nickname rolling off his tongue with ease. Castiel went pink at the use of the foreign name, only ever being called Cassie by his older brother, Balthazar.

"Yeah, I guess," He mumbled. "Anyway, we should probably get some books for the assignment." 

"I wasn't exactly paying attention when Mr. Jones went over this..." Dean trailed off. It wasn't that he was a bad student, he made good grades, actually. He just had a short attention span. Especially when Castiel was in the room, admittedly.

"Oh, um, we're supposed to write a seven page essay on how music and dance is essential to human life." Castiel said and then he was off to collect books. Lucky for him, coming to the library so often helped him know where everything was. He'd gathered a number of books in no time.

"Okay, I got a few." Castiel said as he sat down a stack of about ten books. Dean was stood, mouth open, and a single book in his hand.

"'A few'? I only found one!" He said, holding up the book entitled The Sound of Music. Castiel smiled at that. 

"I come here frequently." He mumbled, looking down. Wow, he sounded like a such a nerd. A total dork. And in front of such a cool guy like Dean. Great.

"You think?" Dean chuckled, adoration filling his green eyes, making them somehow impossibly brighter. This boy was such a cutie, though Dean would never use those words out loud. 

Two hours passed by as they spent their evening working and laughing. Castiel was both thrilled and shocked that this was going so well. He was sure that he'd be miserable and Dean would hate him. But the jock was either good at acting or he really enjoyed Castiel's company. Of course, Castiel prayed for the latter.

"I'm so tired of this. Let's quit. How about some coffee? Pie? God, I could go for some pie." Dean said, complaining for the umpteenth time in the last five minutes. The had been working pretty hard for a couple hours and straight and Castiel could tell that Dean was losing patience and concentration. He was becoming tired. They both were.

"I know it's a lot at one time, but if we get it done now, we won't have to keep coming back to work on it for the next two weeks." Castiel said, trying to be encouraging, but doing the opposite. Dean sighed and put his head on the table.

"Exactly! We've got two weeks. And maybe I want to keep meeting up." Dean said, mumbling the last part. Castiel heard him and blushed, but forced himself to take that comment as Dean just being tired. Castiel stayed quiet and continued to write, letting Dean have a break.

"Besides, you get great grades. Even if we finish and it's a bit choppy, you'll still have a great average. Mr. Jones loves you, Cas." Dean groaned, shifting restlessly.

"No, Mr. Jones loves children. He's a perverted old man that wants underage kids to get on their knees. Either gender, he doesn't care as long as they're under eighteen." Castiel said, and he would've laughed if it weren't true.

"That's true, but you're still a good student. Let's leave. Or at least take a break. It's getting late." Dean whined. Castiel giggled at him, shaking his head. He was like a little kid. It was adoable.

"Well, I'd rather not suffer a bad grade in such a big project, but if you wish to offer him a good time, I suppose he'll let us pass." Castiel joked, laughing as Dean raised up with a repulsed look on his face.

"I can't believe you just said that. God, Cas. Ewww. Who knew a little nerdy guy could be so gross. Ugh." Dean laughed, snarling his nose up in disgust. "I'm leaving. Gross. Ugh." He stood up, pulling his jacket on and pretending to walk away. Castiel took the opportunity to quietly run behind a bookshelf as he wasn't looking.

Castiel, now hidden, perched himself on the thigh-level bookcase, swinging his legs as he heard Dean walking around.

"Cas? Where'd you go? I wasn't actually leaving, you know?" Dean sounded worried, as if he'd offended the boy. Castiel giggled at that. The fact that Dean was so caring only furthered his crush.

Finally, after a minute of searching, Dean turned into the aisle and saw Cas sitting on a bookcase, grinning like a little kid who had just been found during a game of hide and seek.

"There you are." Dean chuckled, walking over and standing in front of Castiel. The bookcase made him even shorter that Dean, his forehead reaching up to Dean's chin.

"Here I am." Castiel whispered, not wanting to break the silence, but feeling the urge to. Their eyes were locked and Castiel was becoming nervous under Dean's gaze. 

After a few more seconds that admittedly seemed like hours, the silence was again broken, but by Dean this time. "Fuck it." He mumbled before leaning forward and connecting his lips to Castiel's jaw, peppering the area with kisses.

Castiel was shocked, to say the least. He'd always hoped to have Dean's lips on him, but now that it was happening, his stomach was twisting with anxiety and nervousness. 

What if Dean wanted to him to kiss back? Castiel had never been kissed. He was lip virgin. He didn't know how to do it. Well, he knew the basic idea, but he couldn't do it properly to have an effect on anyone. And what if Dean wanted to go even further? Castiel would hate to disappoint his crush, but hell, he wasn't ready. 

Castiel could feel Dean's stubble rubbing his neck and scratching his skin, making him tingle. And also, he's pretty sure that he just moaned because wow Dean can really kiss and now he's softly sucking on Castiel's jaw and right behind his ear.

After about six whole seconds that seemed like six hours and also a single millisecond all at once, Dean pulled away. He seemed nervous, as if he'd made Castiel uncomfortable or possibly done something wrong. Castiel really hoped Dean didn't regret what he'd just done. He really hoped it wasn't just a caught-in-the-moment type thing. But, the lust and desire in Dean's eyes said differently.

Castiel reached and grabbed his hand, rubbing his thumb over Dean's knuckles in reassurance. Dean smiled and pulled Castiel to standing position and smirked.

"How about we head downstairs?" He spoke smugly, until seeing Castiel's nervous stance. He dropped his smirked and opted for a kind smile. "Only if you want. We don't have to. I just thought we could go somewhere private and talk some more. Maybe kiss a little." 

Castiel smiled at that and nodded, a tint of bright pink rising up his body and settling on his cheeks and ears. "Let me put the stuff up. I'll meet you down there, yeah?" 

"Sure thing, Cas." Dean grinned, squeezing his hip farewell, chuckling as Castiel yelped and then giggled. 

As Dean walked off, Castiel decided that it would be just horrible if he deprived himself of staring at Dean's ass, so he allowed himself the pleasure, and damn, did he like what he saw. 

When the jock walked out of sight, Castiel dashed to his backpack and grabbed a pack of mints, throwing about five in at once for good measure. After that, he rushed to put all the books in their appropriate places. Once he finished, he quickly made his way downstairs to the most likely vacant teenage lounge.

As he reached his destination and spotted Dean sat at a bean bag, he couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. Things were going good, and that point was only further proved as the evening progressed in a balance of light conversation and soft kisses. 

And, of course, they got an A on the paper.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this cute little thing I put together. Comments and criticism are encouraged. Tell me what you think!


End file.
